


If I'm given the night, I might eat you alive

by Goatalicious



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, When I say light dom/sub I mean LIGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/pseuds/Goatalicious
Summary: Clare and Jean switch things up a bit.orSimple PWP loosly connected to 'slip into soft control'
Relationships: Clare/Jean (Claymore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	If I'm given the night, I might eat you alive

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Like that one tumblr post: I wrote this for me but if you want you can read it ;)

_"Close your eyes. Keep them closed."_

Clare's seated at the edge of the edge of the bed, the flicker light of the lamp at their bedside washing yellowy orange across her features.

There's only a moment's hesitation before Jean does as told.

"Arms up." 

She follows the direction with some slight confusion until she feel a hand running first along the sides of her waist, over clothes. Then slowly fingertips slide under her shirt to ride it up. Her stomach tenses at the soft touches, so soft she almost wants to giggle, a sort of adrenaline rushing within her. 

Then the shirt is gradually pulled up over her shoulders and head. This is familiar, has been for a while now, but for some reason she feels a bit bashful. Maybe it's the tone that's been set, or the way she can't see. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Nice." Jean responds with little thought at first, and then elaborates, "I can feel your eyes on me."

"And do you like it?"

"It feels- almost like you're touching me already." her breath stutters as Clare begins undoing the laces on her trousers. 

"That's good. I want you to feel good. I want you to be good." 

Those words please something that sits deep in her stomach, spreading a warm haze that travels up her spine. It reaches her head and loosens her jaw, quiets the thoughts fluttering round her brain. 

She registers that her pants have hit the ground and steps out of them. The sound of more fabric rustling makes her straighten up. Clare doesn't say anything but it sounds as though she's also removing her clothes, letting them slide off the bed. 

"Kneel for me. There's a pillow on the ground in front of you." 

Jean does as directed, swallowing some of the saliva that's gathered in her mouth. Her ears strain a bit as there's more shifting on the bed. There's a near minute of almost silence, waiting for more commands and direction. The slightest slide of skin on skin sets her on edge. 

"I love how you look like this. Red down to your chest. So obedient, waiting for your turn."

The words click better when she hears the unmistakable slick noises of Clare touching herself. Her breath rushes out of her at that. She wants-

"I felt your breath just now. That's how close to me you are." Clare says easily, like she isn't running Jean into madness.

"Can I see?" Jean asks.

A thoughtful pause "No, I think you can wait." 

Jean barely smothers a quiet moan as the noises grow a bit louder. Her hands are twisting together in her lap. She doesn't even think to touch herself, not yet. 

There's a gasp and the bed creaks. "I'm using two fingers. My hands are smaller than yours though, you can always reach so much deeper inside me." 

Jean could probably bear with whatever this is a bit more if Clare wasn't so _descriptive_ with what she was doing. The words alone leave her shifting her thighs.

No doubt this is by design. Clare is not one to use words needlessly, some would probably call her quiet or even reserved. She fades into backgrounds before coming into discussions with blunt truths and facts. 

Even in bed she is not particularly loud. And while Jean loves being the only one privy to her pleased hums and whines, this side to Clare, while unexpected, is hardly unwelcome. 

"I want to touch you. Please, may I?" Jean tries a different approach.

"So polite. You can touch my thighs, but nothing else." 

The effort of restraining herself leaves her hands a bit shakier than usual. She finds Clares powerful thighs after some feeling around. Feels how the muscles tense and relax with the wet strokes. Occasionally, her arms or wrists will brush against Clare's.

She releases the biting hold she had on her bottom lip, running her tongue over the sore flesh. It'd be unrefined to beg wouldn't it? Perhaps that's what's expected of her. To debase herself and be at Clare's mercy.

A smile tugs at her bitten lips as she leans forward to rest her cheek near her hand.

Clare laughs softly, reaching down to where Jean nuzzles the skin of her thigh. Her hand fists in those strands and Clare shudders when Jean outright _groans_. "Cheater." she says, bemusement coloring her words.

"I've merely found a loophole." Jeans says before her head turns and she starts marking up Clares thigh blindly. 

"This wasn't what I _oh-_ what I had in mind." comes out in a rush. Then Clares hip buck at a particularly harsh bite, hissing into the air as her legs start to shake. 

Jean grabs both legs by the thighs and pushes them upwards but sticks to the rules Clare has set. Working her tongue and lips at the soft skin along the inner thighs. This close she can smell the arousal, and the sound of slick thrusts strike lighting through her.

She feels Clare's orgasm before she hears that usual sharp exhale, holding her spread in place with a near bruising grip. Her bites slow down into long, flat licks just a few inches from what she really wants to taste.

"I was supposed to drive you crazy, not the other way around." Clare says breathlessly before guiding her head up. Slick fingers press unto her lips and Jean moans as she accepts the offer.

Eventually the fingers are sucked clean and Jean's just teasing, letting go of Clares thighs and leaning back to her original position. "You did drive me crazy." She mumbles around the fingers now tickling the roof of her mouth. 

Clare just hums as she borderline inspects Jeans mouth. Fingertips running over the edges of her teeth, hooking into the cheeks. Her face is running hot, a bit of drool slipping down her chin. Clare starts to pet her tongue and she has to fight the urge to gag when they venture too far.

When the fingers slip away she whines unintentionally, cutting off the noise quickly. Clare gathers her up in the palm of her hands, brushing her bangs aside and such. Once her heads clearer and her senses sharper, she ventures to ask, "Now can I open my eyes?"

The hands and warmth leave her and she nearly chases it, leaning forward to find it again. "Yes. Open them."

Clares sprawled out on the bed invitingly, flushed and smiling. She looks languid and relaxed, with an edge in her gaze that tells Jean that they're nowhere near done.

"Well?" Clare raises a brow.

"You haven't told me I can move." 

With a well practiced roll of the eye, Clare motions her forward with her hand. Jean climbs unto the bed easily, taking some occasional detours. Clare's hip bones, the curve of her breast, and collarbone before settling over her, face tucked right by her ear.

"I'm not as good at these games as you, love." There's that lovely rumbly quality to Clare's voice in these moments that vibrates through her chest. On many nights like this Jean liked to lay her head right unto Clare's chest and just listen to the easy breathing or speaking.

Jean remembers her arousal and turns her head to capture an ear between her lips, loving the way Clare's back bows a bit when her teeth tug on the lobe. "You don't have to be." she reassures the woman.

" _Mmmhmm?_ I'd like to be." Clare replies, hands coming back into play. She runs one down to the apex of Jean's thighs, teasing for only a few moments before pulling away. "How do you want to come?"

"I thought you had a plan?" Jean teases, leaning back and straddling Clare's hips properly. She doesn't miss how those gray eyes, lidded in arousal, travel up her frame. The smile that curls her lips smug as she raises her arms over her head and stretches luxuriously. 

With that Clare shoots forward and tips her backwards. "Right. I know what I want to do with you." 

With little preamble, Clare settles between her thighs. Not much warmup is needed anyway with how wound up she feels.

Her hips squirm a bit, getting used to the shocks of pleasure. Eyes screwed shut, she almost doesn't dare look down yet, where she knows she'll find that sharp focus turned unto her. When Clare does that _thing_ with her tongue she knows she's a goner.

Clare doesn't let up, not after Jean's first orgasm has her toes curling in wrinkled sheets. Instead her hips are dragged closer, thighs pulled farther apart so Clare can work her over more, her noises pitching higher. 

_Fuck_. Its almost too much heat and silky pleasure, her stomach muscles clenching rhythmically. She props herself up on her elbow to see Clare. 

Blonde strands stick a bit to her forehead, right above where her brows are furrowed. Slick shines on the tip of her nose and lips. She moves in a way that is more than just practiced, she's confident in her ability to pull Jean apart. 

Clare doesn't miss how she shifts, meeting her eyes. Her hand comes up her thigh to brush Jean's entrance and the image is too much this time. She comes with a shaky sigh, the others name on her lips. 

"Can you do one more?" Clare asks into mostly empty air, running her tongue lewdly up the faint happy trail. 

_I wish._ "Next time." She mimes tapping out on the mattress and Clare laughs into her stomach. 

"You're _easy_ , love." Clare says as she stands to pick their clothes up off the floor, tossing them unto a chair beside the bed. Her face is loose, a self assured smirk on her lips.

She lounges on the bed, choosing to sink into the relaxation and watch Clare move about. The words manage to tint her cheeks, even after all that they did. "I'm not _easy_. I think my lover just happens to be that good." 

"Oh are they now?"

"Most definitely. Though they get a big head about it sometimes." Jean dodges the shirt thrown her way instinctively, while chuckling. "A fair bit immature too, now that I think about it." 

"Hush you." Clare says before turning off the lamp.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
